Without feeling
by MisterMisterMiser
Summary: A rather strange albino boy just moved to La Push and runs into a horse sized black wolf  literally ...Sam/OMC  This is a boy/boy story
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Twilight and none of the characters from Twilight belong to me. I make no money from this. The character who's pov it is, is mine

This is my first story. It's a Sam/OMC story, and yes there with be mature themes in the future.

Note: This is a male/male story. If you don't like that, kindly go away

In this story, Emily is Sam's sister and they never dated. Sam never dated Leah. Sam is the true alpha, not Jacob.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Original POV

I sighed as I lifted my head up. My parents were yelling at each other again. I hate loud noises; they hurt my ears. I looked out the window and rubbed my cheek on the glass.

My mom, my dad, and I were in out car, so I can't escape the noise. They've been yelling for well over thirty minutes; I wish they'd just shut up already.

We were driving to someplace called La Push, which was in America. We had flown to America from Germany, for no reason I could think of. One day my dad just said that we were leaving. It's a good thing I'm already pretty good at English, or else I would hate it. I just like knowing what people are saying.

I don't particularly care that we moved. I didn't have anybody to leave behind; not because I can't make friends, but because I don't care for friends. Most everyone I've met annoys me, so why would I want to be friends with them?

Oh good, they stopped yelling. I focused on the sound of the rain as we drove. I like the rain. The sound, the smell, the taste, the look, the feel, just everything about it. I can't wait until we get there, so I can get out in the rain.

I suddenly felt the urge to lick the window; I complied to it. It's not the first time I've done things like that. I just feel the urge and then I act on it. If I don't it makes my feel wrong.

I rubbed the saliva off the window and lay my cheek back on it. I decided to sleep until we get there; I like sleep, maybe more than normal people. I just sleep whenever I'm tired, which is a lot. When I get tired it makes me feel bad and makes me act like I'm on crack. I've no idea why.

I woke up right when we were pulling on to the drive way. For some reason that always happens. It's like I have a sixth sense at when we arrive at the place we were going. I get out of the back seat of the car just after my parents get out. The rain felt so good against my skin.

My mom had a new bruise on her cheek; my dad likes to hit us. I don't really care for some reason when he hits me. I don't remember caring about anything; I wonder if that'll

ever change or it I'll remain apathetic my whole life. But of course I don't even care about that.

My dad unlocks the door to our new house and we step in. It's not a new house, but it's new to us, so I say new. We had already sent all of our stuff ahead and had all out stuff there. I had made a floor plan of my room so that they put everything in its proper place. My parents had just said what room they wanted which in, so they didn't have their stuff organized yet.

I went back outside and just stood in the rain. Eventually I got bored of that and looked around. I saw some woods and decided to go in them. I wonder if I'll see any animals... I hope so. I continue walking around trees. The rain's coming down harder, soaking me. And of course I don't care.

I suddenly bump into something...something big, hard, and fuzzy. I make a sound that sounds kind of like gneh and fell on down. I didn't bother getting up. Instead I just looked at what I ran into. It was a wolf, but not just any wolf. It was like a wolf on steroids; as big as a horse. It was as black as night...and it was looking at me.

Our eyes met and the wolf froze. Oh, maybe you're not supposed to look a wild animal in the eye. It's said to make them feel threatened. I change the direction of my eyes to its nose. Maybe if I act submissive it won't attack. The wolf lowers its head over me and licks my face. I wonder if it's going to eat me. If it is, hopefully it'll kill me first; I don't really want to be eaten alive, and I have a low pain tolerance. The wolf was still licking my face, and for some reason mainly licking over my lips. Maybe I ate something that it likes the smell of.

My head was suddenly feeling dizzy and I felt my nose start to hurt. Oh great, I just have to get a nose bleed while a horse sized wolf is towering over me and licking my face. What a great day. The wolf made a kind of whimpering sound and rubbed its nose on my face.

My lips were getting kind of dry, so I licked them; it's a subconscious thing that I do, so I didn't think about it. Since the wolf was still licking my face, its tongue managed to touch mine. The wolf suddenly froze; I hope it's not because of something I did. The wolf gave my one last lick and ran away from me.

I just continued to lay there, doing nothing to sit up.

Maybe a minute later, I'm not sure because I wasn't keeping track of the time, I saw a man out of the corner of my eye. He was approaching me and he had this mildly surprised look on his face. It didn't really look like real surprise to me for some reason.

He leaned over me and said, "Hey, are you ok? Most people don't just lie on the ground in the middle of the woods."

I looked up at him and tried to say something, but got tongue tied, so it sounded like, "I-ah...w..." That always happens; I can't ever talk to anybody without stuttering and losing track of what I say. I moved my eyes away from his and subconsciously licked my lips again. I heard his breath hitch a tiny bit.

I suddenly felt the urge to rub my face in the grass. I rolled over onto my stomach and did so. Mmm the grass is so soft. I should take a nap here. I stretched my arms over my head and my back arched a little. I think I felt my shirt ride up my back a little. Oh well. I yawned and folded my arms under my head. I closed my eyes and started to drift off to sleep. I think I felt breath on the back of my neck, but I'm too far gone to look. The last things I feel are the grass and a hand on my lower back. I drifted into dark oblivion.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Twilight and none of the characters from Twilight belong to me. I make no money from this. The character who's pov it is, is mine

This is my first story. It's a Sam/OMC story, and yes there are mature themes.

Note: This is a male/male story. If you don't like that, kindly go away

Second Note: In my story, certain times their werewolves come out and take over; you will see that happen in this chapter

Warning: In this chapter there are mature themes while Sam is in wolf form

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Chapter 2

I woke up on something soft. It was too soft for the ground, so I guess someone moved me. Maybe it was that man. Probably was, because he was the only one around. Through I do wonder why he would have moved me; I was perfectly fine on the ground. I also noticed I was no longer on my stomach; now I was on my back.

I opened my eyes and sat up. Looking around I saw that I was in a white room. It looked like a hospital. Maybe the man thought I was hurt. I'm going to go ahead and just leave. I got up from the bed and started walking towards the door. Opening it, I peeked out.

I didn't see anybody so I entered the hallway. Should I go left or right..? Left. I like the word left better than right. I started walking in said direction. I turned a corner and walked into something. Again. At least I didn't fall down this time. I looked up and saw the man that was in the woods. Beside him was a man that looked to be a doctor, considering he was wearing a white lab coat.

The woods man made a noise of surprise. I don't want to listen to anybody talk right now, so I just inch around him and start walking in the direction I was heading. I felt a hand land on my shoulder. It was strong so it stopped me from walking. I think I heard a growl... The hand felt cold. I wanted it off my shoulder.

The hand was pulled off my shoulder. Ahh that's better. I heard whispering behind me. Maybe if I go right now they won't notice. I started walking again. I had only gone a few steps before hands pulled me back and lifted me up. I was being hugged against a chest with my head on his shoulder. I wonder why; I was standing just fine. At least these hands are warm. I don't like the cold.

I want down so I can leave, so I start squirming. I feel a hand start to rub my back in circles. That feels good so I stop. The hand starts to rub in an up and down motion. I lay my head down on his shoulder with my face towards his neck; My breath was probably hitting him. I felt his other hand (the one he was holding me with) move from under my thighs to my butt. He was probably just having a hard time holding me like that. At least that was my thought before he squeezed it.

I jumped a little and tried to wiggle free again. He squeezed harder and growled. I decided it would be best to wait until he was distracted. His hand was kneading my butt now. I felt the hand that was rubbing my back rub down and his fingers trace my crack through my shorts. This felt very uncomfortable and I wanted him to stop.

I suddenly remembered how to knock someone out without hurting them. You just pinch a certain artery on the neck for a few seconds. I don't know exactly where the artery is but I know how it feels. I bring my hand up to his neck and trace my fingers along it. I heard his breath hitch a little. Ahh found it. I quickly pinched his neck where the artery was.

After a few seconds he was out like a light and falling to the ground...with me still in his arms. I should of thought about that. At least he fell backwards instead of forwards, so it cushioned my fall and he didn't land on me. I wiggled out of his grasp and stood up. The doctor was still standing there. He wasn't doing anything, so I just ignored him and started walking to the left.

After about a minute, I found the exit door. I saw some woods and decided to go in them. I'm probably lost anyway, so it won't matter. It's a good thing that my parents don't care when I come and go, or else I would probably be in big trouble. Thirty minutes of walking later and I was getting bored. I want to find horse wolf again. I think it likes me. Next time I see it I'll have to see what gender it is. Then I can name it. I wonder if it would maul people if I told it too...that would be awesome. Like my own personal guard dog. Except better.

A few minutes later I see a horse wolf up ahead. It's not my horse wolf. My horse wolf is black; that one is brown. I wonder if they know each other. The wolf looked to be sniffing the air. It turned its head towards me. I'll just pretend not to see it. I can feel the wolf's gaze on my back and I have a feeling it's following me.

I feel something grab onto my shirt. I look behind me to find the wolf. It pulls my shirt a little and starts leading me somewhere. I think it wants me to follow it. It lets go of my shirt and starts walking and looks back at me. I decide to do what it wants and follow it.

It leads me to a clearing and stops. It turns around to look at me and it suddenly runs off. That's a bit weird... I feel a nudge on my back and turn around to see my wolf. It licks my face and rubs its nose against mine. I remember that I wanted to see what gender it is, so I look down a little to where its genitalia would be. He's a boy. Now what to name him...Sam. I've always adored that name.

Sam lies down and nudged my ankle. I lie down right next to him. He moves one of his front paws and places it over my shoulder. I scoot closer to him and nuzzle his fur. Ahh it's so soft and fluffy. I reach a hand up and pet him. He lets out a kind of sound that seems like he liked it, so I continue to pet him. I feel him move his head so that my head is nuzzled into his neck.

We lie like that for a while until I feel something poking me. I wonder what it is. I'm too content to move my head and see what it is, so I just reach a hand down and poke it. Sam jerks suddenly then goes still again. I wonder if something's wrong with him. Maybe he just heard something. I run my finger down the unknown thing, trying to figure out what it is. Sam makes a whimpering sound. I pet him to try to calm him down.

I wrap my hand around the thing to see if maybe feeling it would tell me what it is. Sam jerked away from my and it made the unknown thing go away too. I guess it's on him then. Sam placed a paw on my chest. I looked up at him and noticed his eyes looked a bit off. They were darker and had a more feral look than before. Ok now that was kind of scary looking.

I tried to squirm out from under his paw, but he wouldn't budge. He licked over my lips and growled. It didn't sound like a threatening growl at least. He kept his paw in my chest and lay his body over mine. He at least isn't putting the full weight of his body over mine; that wouldn't be good.

He started rubbing the bottom part of his body on me. Ok that's a bit weird... He then started humping me after a few seconds.

Ohhh really weird. I tried once again to get up from under him. He growled threateningly at me and humped me harder. He placed his mouth at my throat and rubbed his teeth against it. I stopped struggling, thinking that he would bite me.

He growled in satisfaction (at least that's what it sounded like). He then licked at my neck and gave it a little nip. A few minutes of humping later he stopped, shuttered, and gently bit my throat. I felt something wet spill over my leg. Hopefully now he'll let me go... He settled his body over mine and continued to lick my neck. I think he's going to try to go to sleep. A few minutes later I had a snoozing wolf on me. Now would be the perfect time to get away. I slowly inched my way from under him. Hopefully he wouldn't wake up any time soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Twilight and none of the characters from Twilight belong to me. I make no money from this. The character who's pov it is, is mine

This is my first story. It's a Sam/OMC story, and yes there with be mature themes in the future.

Note: This is a male/male story. If you don't like that, kindly go away

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

I finally got free and quickly scrambled away. I looked back at him and saw that he was still sleeping deeply. I picked a random direction and walked away. I'm going to try to walk in one direction to maybe find a road or a trail so I can find my way back.

After an hour of walking, I still didn't see a sign. Sighing, I sat down against a tree. I don't want to walk anymore, so I guess I'm sleeping out here. It's getting dark out, so I wouldn't be able to walk much longer anyways. The reason being that I have horrid night vision. I literally can't see a thing in the dark, even if the moon is shining. It's probably because I'm albino.

I lie down on my side and start to go to sleep. It's a good thing I can sleep about anywhere. I think the weirdest place I've slept is on a lamp post... Don't ask why or how. I curl myself in the fetal position (my favourite position to sleep in) and start to sleep.

I'm jostled from my sleep by the sensation of moving. I'm still half asleep, so I don't move or even open my eyes. I just accepted it and fell asleep again. When I woke up again, I still wasn't at full working capability. I felt someone moving me around and I heard rustling.

The next thing I felt was a really hot thing on the back of my whole body. I groaned and moved my hand back to feel what it was. I felt a large hand engulf mine and put it back down. Ok so it was a person behind me. A person with a really hot temperature. The person was also very large. Ok so everyone's large to me, considering I'm only 4'10...but still.

I felt a hand go around my waist and grab my hand lightly. The hand started rubbing the top of my hand lightly. I sighed in contentment, because that felt really good. I turned around and buried my face into the chest of the other person. I absolutely love warm things. Mainly because I get cold very easily, but I have a hard time getting warm.

I try to get as close to the heat as possible. I felt myself being moved upwards and felt breath on my face. It smelt like Doritos. I didn't see him because my eyes were still closed. He put his lips on mine and then took them off real quick. I think something like that is called a peck. I didn't really mind, because it felt good. Nice and warm.

I made a whining sound at the loss of the feeling. I felt the lips return to mine and move against them. He then sucked my lower lip into his mouth. He nibbled on it then sucked it. I never knew something could feel like that. He tightened his arm on me.

He let go of my bottom lip and pushed his tongue into my already open mouth. His tongue explored around my mouth; mapping every inch of it. I felt his tongue wrap around mine and play with it. I'm pretty sure I'm supposed to do it back. I tentatively rub my tongue on his. He started plundering my mouth with his tongue.

I was getting tired, even if it felt good, so I decided to stop it and go to sleep. I pulled my mouth away from his and felt a saliva trail connecting out mouths. I broke it by pulling my head away more. I put my head on the juncture between his shoulder and neck. I then through my leg over his waist and scoot as close as I can to him. I could feel him rubbing my back, just centimeters over my butt.

I sniffed his neck, inhaling his scent. I felt the want to lick his skin, so I did just that. I heard him make a sharp gasp and felt him tighten his arm over me. I snuggled my face into his neck and tried to get ever closer to his heat. I gave him a weak push to tell him to lie on his back. He did so, and I crawled onto his broad, muscular chest; my face still buried into his neck. A few seconds later, I was out like a light.

I awoke to the feeling of a large hand stroking over my back. I opened my bleary eyes and moved my head up. Ow my eyes burn...I forgot to take my contacts out...just great. I raised my hands to rub at my eyes and then took my contacts out. It's a good thing I always keep an extra pair on me, along with the fluid stuff it needs.

I reach down to my sock, where I keep the stuff. I didn't feel anything but my foot. He must've taken my shoes and socks off me. I looked down at his face (I was sitting on his chest) and poked his cheek. I couldn't see anything but a blob of colours, considering that my eyesight was terrible and I didn't have contacts or glasses on.

He lightly squeezed my back, where he was still stroking, to tell me he was listening. I maneuvered my legs to my front and pointed at my foot (I knew it was no use trying to talk).

"Foot?" He asked. I shook my head to that.

"Shoes?" He tried again. I merely shook my head again.

"Sock?" He questioned a third time. This time I nodded.

He grabbed a hold of me and carried me bridal style to across the room. He reached down and grabbed my socks (at least what it seemed like he was doing; can't see, remember?). He put the socks in my hands and I reached in one to pull out my contact container.

I found it in the second sock and smiled slightly in victory. I poked him again to gain his attention. I pointed to one side of the container. I couldn't tell which one was the right one and which one the left. He seemed to understand, and said, "That's the right one." I nodded my thanks and opened the one I had pointed at.

After I had put both of them, I looked up at the man that was holding me. Ahh so my guess was correct; it's the man from the hospital. I heard the door suddenly burst open and jumped. It wasn't the door to this room though; it sounded like it was a front door. I heard voices talking, but couldn't make out what they were saying.

The man that was holding me (dubbed hospital man, considering I have yet to hear his name) pet me reassuringly and started walking to the door of this room. I clutched his shirt in my hands; I didn't like meeting new people. Hospital man walked down the stairs, still holding me. We walked into the kitchen area to see five men who looked much like hospital man. All Native American, very, very tall, and all muscular.

They were stuffing food into their mouths, but looked up when hospital man and I 'walked' in. I didn't look directly at them, instead turning my eyes to look at the floor. Hospital man set me on a couch at a table (I've never seen someone put a couch at an eating table, but it was awesome), away from the others. I was glad of that, not wanting to be so near anybody.

He asked me if I were hungry, and I responded by nodding my head. He questioned me about what I want, always in yes or no questions, so I wouldn't have to speak. That was nice of him. I ended up getting Peanut Butter Captin' Crunch in a sandwich baggy. I hardly ever eat cereal with milk.

A few seconds later he returned with it, after exchanging a few whispered words with the guys there. I wonder what they were talking about. I place exactly three of the cereal balls in my mouth (I'm a bit ocd with that) and slowly chew them. Hospital man then walked to the food getting area again, and was probably getting food for himself.

My theory was correct and a few minutes later, he returned with about ten sandwiches. Wow, he eats a lot.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Twilight and none of the characters from Twilight belong to me. I make no money from this. The character who's pov it is, is mine

This is my first story. It's a Sam/OMC story, and yes there with be mature themes in the future.

Note: This is a male/male story. If you don't like that, kindly go away

Note 2: All the words our dearest albino says are with a heavy German accent, and every once in a while he might not know a word

Note 3: The story looks better if you read it in 3/4s

Warning: There will be Ephebophilia

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

He sat down right next to me and settled his arm around my shoulder, pulling me into his side. Apparently he doesn't understand what personal space is. At least I don't mind it. I continued to eat three pieces of cereal at a time while hospital man literally inhaled his food. After about half way though the baggy I got full. I closed the baggy and set it down.

Stretching my arms above my head, I arched my back until it popped. I let out a small sigh and lowered my arms back down. Hospital man was looking down at me (probably to see what I was doing). I really want to know his name. Maybe if I tell him mine...

"Gabi." I simply stated.

His face turned to one of surprise and confusion and said, "Gabi? Is that your name?"

I nodded my head slightly.

"My name's Sam." He replied, sounding enthusiastic.

"I feel dirty. Can I use your bath?" I asked looking into his eyes.

His eyes widened slightly and he hurriedly replied with a yes, before standing up and leading me to the bathroom. I started to take my clothes off before he even closed the door, in a hurry to get clean. It's not like I care if he sees me naked; I don't have anything he doesn't.

I heard a sharp gasp behind me right when I had lifted my shirt over my head. I felt fingertips graze over my back. I turned around to obviously see Sam. That's weird...he had this angry look on his face...and do I hear growling?

"What's wrong?" I ask him, feeling unnerved.

"Who did this to you?" Was all he said back.

"What do you mean? Who did what to me?"

Sam appeared only angrier, pointed at my chest, and asked, "These bruises. Who gave them to you?" Although it was more of a demand then a question.

I looked down at my chest and saw what he was talking about. There were bruises all over it.

"Oh, I have haemophilia, so I bruise easily." I explained.

Seeing as I explained, I felt more so needing a bath, and promptly stripped the rest of my clothing off. I'm pretty sure I heard another gasp behind me. I stepped into the tub, not bothering to pull the curtain closed, and turned the water knob, thus starting the water flow. I waited for the water to warm up enough. When it was an ok temperature, I pulled the little tab thing up and water sprayed at me from above.

I adjusted it once more to make it extra hot (the only good kind of shower) and closed my eyes, enjoying the feeling of it. I smoothed my hair back to get it out of my face. I backed up a little and felt a large, warm body behind me. Surprised, I turned around and jumped back while looking up. It was Sam. I slipped and started to fall, until a hand reached out and steadied me.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Well, I started thinking, and decided, why waste water? Why not take a shower together?" He said, with an unknown look in his eyes

"Oh, good idea." I said while smiling.

"I have an idea of how to make bath time fun...do you wanna hear it?" He asked.

"Sure, what is it?" I replied eagerly

"Well, it's kind of hard to explain, but it'll make both of us feel real good." He said, while licking his lips a little. I noticed that his eyes were more feral looking for some reason.

"Ok." I replied, wondering what it was.

He reached out one of his hands to stroke me cheek and the other one to grip my hip. He moved the hand that was stroking my cheek, to rest on the other side of my hip. His hands grip tightly and lift me up high, so that our faces are at the same height. I moved my arms and wrapped my legs around as best as I could, so he could hold me better.

He moved his mouth to the juncture in my neck and started kissing and nipping it. I gasped and wrapped my arms tighter around him. One of his hands moved from my hip and inched over to my butt cheek. He started kneading it and stuck a finger between them, causing me to whimper in pleasure and him to growl against the neck that he was still nipping at. I noticed my penis getting bigger and stabbing him in the stomach. I don't know why it was doing that.

He traced his finger around my hole, making me arch my back against his hand, which caused the very tip of his finger into me. He started pushing his finger forward, slowly forcing it in me. When his finger finally made in to the third and last knuckle, I was a whimpering mess; putty in his hands.

He pulled his finger out all the way to the tip and pushed it back in again. After he does that a few times, he pushes it all the way in and wiggled it around, almost as if he were searching for something. I let out a pleasured scream when I felt his finger hit something in me.

He pushed his finger in and out again, except this time, striking that thing in me. He moved his mouth from my neck to look at my flushed face. He crushed his lips to mine and entered my mouth hungrily, his tongue tracing every inch of it, while drowning my pleasured screams and moans.

I felt my penis twitching, before I was overcome with pleasure, making white spots dance across my vision. He pulled his finger out and pulled my from his body, before setting me down on my hands and knees, while he stood on his knees. I looked back at him imploringly, and saw him looking back at me in hunger.

He lifted my backside up by gripping my thighs, so that my knees weren't even touching the bottom of the bathtub. He pushed my thighs together and pushed something hard and thick between them. I turned my head to look under my stomach and saw that it was his penis. It was a lot bigger than mine and for some reason, seeing his made mine go hard too. I wonder why that was.

He started thrusting into my thighs, with his penis rubbing against mine from below. I started moaning and whimpering again, while he growled and grunted above me. After a few seconds, I tensed up and the white stuff came out of my penis again. I vaguely heard a howl above me and he stopped thrusting and gripped my thighs tighter. I felt something warm and wet splash my stomach.

I went boneless under him and rested my head on the bottom of the bathtub. I felt him pull out from between my legs and pull me into his lap. He rubbed some shampoo in my hair. It smelled like pomegranate. Probably his sister's or mom's or something. Definitely not his, because his hair doesn't smell like that.

He then put conditioner in my hair and rubbed soap all over my body, washing the white stuff off. I leaned against his chest and went to sleep.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

A/N: Gabi seems to not know anything about sex...c: hope you like the almost sex scene xD *hides behind hands in embarrassment*


End file.
